Automatic transmissions of motor vehicles are known from the market, in which one or more transmission clutches or positioning cylinders for operating these clutches are used. In particular, double acting hydraulic cylinders are used, which have two hydraulic chambers separated by a piston, and are able to be adjusted actively in both directions of motion by a corresponding pressure action.
In order to switch the hydraulic volume flow, slide valves are used, for example, in a 4/3 design. Such slide valves frequently have a built-in pressure spring (“valve spring”) as well as an actuator acting against the pressure spring. The actuator is a solenoid, for example. A specific force equilibrium between the actuator and the valve spring determines a corresponding axial position of a valve slide that is movable in the slide valve.